


We All Have To Be Here Except Clint

by Jkmac3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alexander Pierce being an asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is 19, Bullying, Evil Alexander Pierce, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985), Light Angst, Marijuana, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Saturday detention, Slurs, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is 18, Virgin Steve Rogers, Virgin bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: Stuck in Saturday detention, six almost friends learn a thing or two about one another. Secrets are shared and futures are decided. One thing is for sure. Pierce won't know what hit him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Saturday Is A Dumb Day For Detention

Steve looked out the window of his ma’s old Ford and tried to ignore the burning desire for his bed. It was early and rainy and grey and his eyes felt gritty. He’d pay money to be able to crawl back into his tiny, too small bed, pull the covers over his head and disappear. But it was Saturday and he had detention for the next eight hours. Steve deserved to be here. He knew it and his ma knew it. 

“C’mon, ma. Don’t be angry. Please? I’m sorry. I really am. I’m here to do my time and I know I screwed up, but I’ll make it right. I promise.”

Sarah looked at her son. Her beautiful son that changed so much and in so many ways. Golden blond hair atop a handsome face with a strong jaw. Broad shoulders that naught but a year and a half ago were slight and narrow. His waist was almost as small as it used to be, it hadn’t changed much, except to emphasize his wide back. He had long legs that took him from her own meager 5’4” to a towering 6’2”. Steve’s sudden growth spurt at the beginning of his junior year of high school had brought more than just physical changes. Sarah could see the strain her son was under. The strain to fit in with the people that had once mocked him but now all seemed to want something from him.

“I know you’re sorry, Steven. I do. And I know you’ll fix it. Just try not to get in any more trouble, okay?” She placed her palm on the side of his face. He looked so much like his father. “Stevie, you’re a good boy. I know you don’t go looking for trouble, I know you don’t, but I want you to think before you act. This is the last month of school and you’ll have all summer to decide what and who you want to be. But you can’t do that if you’re sitting in summer school or expelled for violence. Count to one hundred if you have to, but don’t let your temper get the better of you. After this month you’re done. You don’t have to see any of these people again. You made it this far. Just hang on a little longer.” She reached forward and started the engine.

“Now, I’ve got a double shift tonight at the hospital but you know you can call if anything happens. Be careful getting home.”

“I will, ma,” Steve said as he slid out of the car. “Be safe and don’t work too hard.”

“I will, and I won’t,” she said with a tiny chuckle. “I love you Steven. Have a good day and don’t forget to text me when you get home from detention.”

“I will, ma. I love you too.”

Steve waved at his ma’s truck as she pulled out of the parking lot. He was about to head into the school when he saw a rusty station wagon pull in. It was the super squeaky fan belt that caught his attention first. Steve knew he should just head into detention, but he couldn’t get his feet to move. _He_ was here.

Bucky Barnes.

Steve’s oldest best friend. Steve’s ex-best friend. He wanted to roll his eyes at his own dramatic nature, but it was the truth. Bucky Barnes had been his best friend since they were in diapers, their mothers were co-workers and used the same child care. When they were old enough for school, they'd been inseparable; signing up for all the same extracurriculars and clubs. But sometime around tenth grade, Bucky had started pulling away, making excuses not to hang out. If it was a girl, Steve would have understood. It would have broken his heart, but at least it would have made sense. But Bucky hadn’t dated anyone as far as Steve could tell. Apparently, Bucky had just decided he wanted nothing to do with Steve one day and Steve had tried to respect that. He stopped trying to make plans. He stopped texting. Bucky still acknowledged him in the halls, not letting on to the rest of the school that Steve had lost his only friend.

Until Steve’s growth spurt. 

Over the summer, between sophomore and junior year, Steve had sprouted over nine inches and packed on almost a hundred pounds of muscle. When he’d walked into school on September 1st he’d been terrified. He knew people were gonna stare. He knew he’d get some strange looks and some douchey remarks, but he hadn’t expected Bucky’s reaction. And if Steve was honest with himself, Bucky’s reaction was the only one he’d cared about. But Bucky had almost walked right past him in the hall. He’d lurched to a stop, looked Steve up and down with wide eyes and an open mouth. Steve wanted to smile and say, ‘hey Buck, what’s up?’ but before he could, Bucky’s face had gone red, stuttered to a close, and he’d walked away without a word. They were about to become graduates and Bucky hadn’t spoken to him since the end of sophomore year.

Bucky was so over everything about his life. He was on his way to detention for the third time this month and it fuckin’ sucked. He hadn’t done anything! Pierce clearly had it out for him and his little inquisition squad clearly loved having too much power.

“Bucky! Are you even listening to me?” his sister Becca screeched from the back seat. His mom was dropping him off for detention before taking his little sisters to dance class. 

“Nope.”

“Bucky!”

“What?”

“Why are you so mean?”

“Why are you so loud?”

“I”m not loud,” she yelled to get her point across.

“You’re right, my bad. You’re obnoxiously loud.”

Becca screeched at him again and went to pull his hair out of it’s bun.

“Enough, both of you,” Winifred Barnes laughed.

“She started it,” Bucky said with zero petulance in his voice. He loved his little sisters and he loved nothing more than riling them up.

“Aaand she’s eleven so we're gonna move on. You have your lunch?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“It’s not that bad, Bucky. Ignore what you can and…”

“Punch the ever loving shit out of the homophobes I can’t ignore?” he asked innocently.

“Yeah! Punch ‘em in the throat, Buck!” Becca was miming a punch to the throat, complete with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut.

Bucky laughed and just about doubled over. And of course his crazy mom was laughing right along with him.

“If you have to punch someone, _don’t_ aim for the throat. The paperwork will be a bitch. No one would believe you weren’t trained to kill someone,” his mother deadpanned. 

“That’s me, John Wick,” Bucky rolled his eyes and got out of the car. “I’m gonna head in. Get this over with.”

Winnie looked through the windshield and subtly tilted her head towards the mountain of teenager standing at the curb about forty feet away. “You gonna buck up and do something about that?” At Bucky’s desert dry look she continued, “What? Asking someone to man up just seems so archaic. But the question stands. Are you going to talk to Steve? Put him out of his misery?”

Bucky refused to look to his right. He hadn’t actively looked at Steve Rogers in over a year and he wasn’t about to start twenty minutes before he had a full fucking Saturday detention with him. If he was lucky, Bucky would be able to sleep for the next eight hours and the nightmare would end. 

“Don’t know what you're talking about, ma.”

“Sure you don’t. Everyone dumps their best friend out of the blue, blindsiding them, and never bothering to explain.”

“Aaand I'm out.” Bucky tapped the car twice and hoisted his backpack up onto one shoulder.

“Bucky,” his mom said reproachfully.

“You know why, Ma. Just because you and dad accepted it doesn’t mean everyone else did.”

“Did Steve?”

“Bye ma. Bye Becca, bye Olive. See you after practice.”

“Bye Bucky!” they shouted in unison, Olivia pulling her head out of her book long enough to wave to her big brother.

He turned and headed for the school. He heard his mom’s car start and then the incredibly loud squeal of the fan belt his dad kept forgetting to replace. It made him grind his teeth together. It was embarrassing as fuck because it drew so much attention everywhere they went. Bucky kept his head down and slipped both of his ear buds into his ears. Just as he turned on his music he heard a faint, “Hey, Buck” before the blaring music let him forget everything.

Everything, but not everyone.

  
  


Steve watched Bucky walk right past him, shoulders hunched, head down, eyes glued to the pavement. So nothing new then. He huffed out an annoyed breath and followed Bucky, making sure to keep his distance. Steve had a few articles that he needed to turn into the school newspaper on Monday. He was hoping to use this dumbass detention to finish them. And maybe act as a distraction, too. He pulled open one of the double doors when he heard the squeal of tires whip around the parking lot and screech to a halt at the curb by the door. 

Tony Stark was sitting in the passenger seat of his dad’s Mercedes, rolling his eyes at something the man had said. His arms were folded over his chest and he was clearly arguing about something. Probably trying to get his dad to get him out of detention. Steve rolled his own eyes and headed into the library.

  
  


This is the stupidest idea in the world. Who held detention on a Saturday? For eight hours! Such a waste of time!

“This is literally the biggest waste of time. Why are we here for eight hours on a Saturday? And why couldn’t you get me out of this?”

“ _You_ are here wasting _your_ time on a Saturday, because _you_ are failing math and chemistry. _You_ wouldn’t be wasting _your_ time if _you_ hadn’t-” Howard cut himself off. They had been over this and it clearly wasn’t sinking in. He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I could have gotten you out of detention, Anthony, but I won’t.”

“What the hell, Howard!” Tony shrank back in his seat when his dad cut his eyes to him and practically snarled. 

“I am not going to bail you out one more time for this shit, Anthony! I am tired of dealing with your weird bullshit! I know your mother caters to this shit, but I won’t. You have this last month to make sure you don't fail your classes. Then you have your senior year to make a miraculous turn around, because I swear to God, Anthony, If you can’t get into a good school because of the games you’ve been playing, I will cut you off.”

Tony looked at him in horror. “B-but you can’t do that!” he stuttered out.

“I can and I will. I may not be able to control what your mother does with her family’s trust for you. But I can control what happens to your trust from me. I will donate every cent of your trust fund if you don’t fix this.”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew his dad was a dick but he didn’t expect he’d go this far.

“I won’t buy your way into school when I know how smart you are. I don’t know why you feel the need to play these games, but they stop, right now. Do I make myself clear?”

Tony could only nod.

“Anthony!”

“Yessir!”

“I mean it, Anthony. Don’t test me on this. Now, get out of here. I’ll be back by four.” 

Tony jumped out of the car and watched his dad peel out of the parking lot.

Well fuck.

Tony had a lot to think about. His brain hurt and he just wanted to go back to bed, but he’d fucked up and now he couldn't and his whole future was fucked. 

He wiped a hand down his face and turned to head inside when he saw Banner’s parent’s electric car pull up. He hadn’t heard the thing, obviously, but he saw Banner get out and lean down to say something to the driver, only to have them roll up the window and drive away. Banner just stood there hunched over for a minute, giving Tony the chance to hustle inside and avoid that awkwardness. Honestly, Banner was lucky in Tony’s opinion. Tony would pay his parents to ignore him.

  
  


Bruce didn’t bother watching his mom leave. He stared at his shoes and realized he was wearing two different sneakers. They didn’t look that dissimilar from each other, but if anyone looked, they’d definitely notice the colors. 

His parents hadn’t.

Bruce had spent the night studying for finals and making plans. He was graduating in twenty-nine days. He had less than a full month to spend in that house and then he was gone. He’d spoken to the college admissions office and gotten permission to begin his work study early. He would be doing manual labor until the start of classes but he would take it. He’d been working at the Home Depot for the last two years, saving every penny and hiding it from his parents. He had saved more than enough to put down a deposit with first and last months rent on a tiny place in Brooklyn, which he had done last night. Bruce hadn’t even told his parents he’d been accepted into NYU. He planned on being gone as soon as the graduation ceremony started. They weren’t stopping him and they certainly weren’t using his actions as an excuse to beat the shit out of each other anymore. 

Bruce looked back at the school and groaned in frustration. Whatever. At least he didn’t have to be at home for the next eight hours. He walked up the steps and opened the heavy ass door. The grey hood with a flash of red swaying beneath it caught his eye. Small, curvy, and dangerous. Natasha Romanoff was coming to his detention. The back leather jacket and combat boots always made Bruce’s stomach tighten. They’d only gone to the same school for two years; Natasha turning up as an exchange student his sophomore year. She was quiet, yet extremely confident. Bruce had heard one of the TA’s say she was really smart but never participated in class unless she had to. She didn’t date anyone that he could tell, but he also didn't think a lot of guys were brave enough to ask her out. Not after she kicked Sitwell off the roof during tennis practice. Bruce knew space was minimal in New York, but any fool could tell you holding your gym classes on the roof wasn’t the smartest move. Oh well. Bruce turned and walked into the building; he headed for the library. 

Natalia watched Banner slink into the school. She had a month to decide if he was hers. She knew he planned on getting his own place and had already been accepted into NYU. Natalia wasn’t going to college. She had other prospects. She finished her cigarette, dropped it on the pavement and squashed it out with her Doc Martens. 

Eight hours. Fucking Pierce. He had had it out for her since the day she walked into the school. She had put up with his creepy ass for as long as she had to, letting him get away with murder. But Natalia was finished. If Pierce thought he was in charge, she’d have to show him otherwise. 

Natalia was Russian. She’d been left in an orphanage when she was three days old, but hadn’t left the orphanage until she was 12. What she thought was an adoption turned out to be a sale. She never met the people that bought her, though. She ran instead. By the time she was 17 she had made it all the way to New York, hardened and dangerous in her own right. She enrolled in an American high school so she could blend in. Someone as young as she was couldn’t just roam the streets during the day without the cops and social services getting involved. She’d had to run more times than she could count before figuring that out. But now, with only a month until she graduated, Natalia had to decide how Banner figured into her plans. 

Pierce. He was small fish.

When Natalia made it to the library, she took in the seating arrangements and made her way to the back. Steve Rogers was of course in the front row with Tony Stark three seats over who was playing on his phone. On the opposite side of the aisle was Banner in the second row. He had already pulled out a textbook and was clearly doing homework. All the way in the back of the room with his head on his arms, long dark hair spilled out across the desk and over the sides like a waterfall, was James Barnes. So, Bucky with the good hair was serving time, too. She’d have to see what that was all about. Ignoring the looks she inevitably got everywhere she went, Natalia made her way to a desk behind Steve and Tony. It was the best seat in the place since Bucky had claimed the _actual_ best seat. But at least she didn’t have Stark trying to look down her shirt from over her shoulder, and this way she had an unobstructed view of Banner, which she immediately took advantage of.

“Hey, Red State? What are you doing here?”

Natalia didn’t answer but she cut her eyes to him quickly without bothering to turn her head. Two years later and this still unnerved him.

“Alright, jeesh. Won’t ask again.”

She went back to staring at Banner. When he noticed, she didn’t bother looking away. She raised an eyebrow when he flushed red and went back to doing his homework. 

That blush.

“Alright. Attention, all eyes up front. Hey! Someone wake up the delicate little lady in the back.”

Bruce took it upon himself to wake Barnes up. He could just picture Pierce touching Barnes disrespectfully to wake him up and knew how well that would end. He flicked an extra pencil at Barnes, aiming for his feet, hoping to avoid a budding situation. When it hit his shin he popped his head up, trying to see if anyone was messing with him. Bruce just smiled awkwardly and pointed towards Pierce. Bucky looked towards the front and nodded his thanks to Bruce, pulling out his ear buds. 

“Ah, Ms- I mean Mr. Barnes. Nice to see you could join us today. Fall asleep again and you can join us next Saturday as well.”

Bucky refused to acknowledge anything the man said. He stared at him blankly and waited for him to move on. He could see Steve turn red out of the corner of his eye and hoped he wouldn’t interfere. Steve stood up for anyone he thought was being bullied.

“Um, Mr. Pierce. I think there’s been a mix up. Pretty sure I’m not supposed to be here.” Stark was rambling. Natalia couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or if he was trying to deflect some of the attention off of Barnes. 

Hmm.

“I’m pretty sure you’re here because you _don't_ think, Mr. Stark,” Pierce said with casual cruelty. “Not another word out of any of you. You are all here because you can’t follow the rules and think you’re above everyone else. Well I take great pleasure in telling you all, you are nothing special.

First things first, roll call. I’ve got Banner and Barnes already. Rogers, Romanoff, and Stark. Any outbursts from any of you and you’ll be joining me again next weekend.

Now, the five of you are here until 4 pm and while you are here, you will behave as model citizens. You’ve got eight hours to fill and several of them will be on an essay. Shut up or I’ll keep you longer. The essay will be, ‘Why I think the rules do not apply to me.’ Minimum of three pages, front and back.” He waited to see if anyone complained.

“I’m assuming everyone was smart enough to bring lunch? Hallelujah. I was certain at least one of you was going to go hungry today. Alright, get started. I’m right across that hall and I don’t want to hear a peep from this room.”

Pierce left the room with shoulders back, chest out. He hiked his pants up an inch or so and gave them all the side eye. He was trying for intimidation and it really wasn’t working. 

“Dickbag extraordinaire Alexander Pierce, ladies and gentlemen,” a voice said loudly, causing them all to jump after Pierce left the room.

“What the hell?” Stark asked, looking for the hidden figure.

The grate to the air vent suddenly popped open and swung down, hanging on by it’s hinges. “Why is that man such an asshole?” Clint asked, sliding out of the vent in the ceiling only to land on top of the tallest bookshelf.

“Clint, what the fuck are you doing here?” Bucky asked, surprising several of them with his deep husky voice.

“I heard you and Nat were going to be here so I thought… you know, I could come over for a while,” he said.

“We’re not hanging out in the tree house, Clint. This is detention and it sucks dick.”

He shrugged and climbed down the shelf and took a seat somewhere between Bucky and Nat. “Like I’d be doing anything by myself all day anyway.”

When Bucky looked over at Clint, Clint leaned back in his seat to look at Nat, giving Steve and Bucky the perfect opportunity to accidentally make eye contact. Bucky hurried to look away, averting his gaze and cutting Steve off before he could so much as smile. He still somehow managed to catch the look of hurt that flashed across his face.

God fucking dammit.

“Whatever.” Bucky popped his ear buds back in and planted his face right back on the desk. Fuck Pierce. Bucky would rather have another detention then have to deal with Steve’s sad puppy dog eyes.

  
  
  


***

“Wake Up!”

Bucky jerked his head up and pulled his ear buds out at the same time. He looked around the room and noticed everyone looked a little groggy. Apparently he wasn’t the only one to fall asleep.

“How many of you have to use the restroom?” When everyone raised their hand, Pierce rolled his eyes and sent them one at a time. He didn’t even pretend he’d rather be anywhere else but around them. The feeling was very mutual, Pal.

“Rogers. Barnes. The two of you can head down to the cafeteria and grab some water bottles and napkins for everyone. No funny business, ladies. There and back or it’s next weekend for the both of you.”

Bucky didn’t bother arguing. If he tried to say anything he’d probably puke. He knew Steve had no issues with the arrangement when he practically jumped from his seat before Pierce finished speaking.

On the walk down to the cafeteria, Bucky kept to one side of the hallway with Steve on the other. He kept his face straight ahead and prayed Steve would leave well enough alone.

“Um, Bucky?”

Fuck my life.

“Hmm?”

“Uh...is water cool? We can... um... always grab some sodas from the vending machines instead.”

Bucky shrugged and kept his gaze averted, acting like answering was too much of a bother.

Steve wanted to talk to Bucky so bad, but Bucky was making it pretty clear he wasn’t interested. Like he had been for the last two years. Steve was suddenly so angry he wanted to punch the walls. Instead he counted to ten, then twenty, and when that didn’t work, he stopped and gave a humorless laugh.

“You know what, I give up. Forget I ever said anything.” Steve must have been curt enough because Bucky’s head whipped around and he actually looked at Steve. Steve who was fuming and hurt and too pissed to care. He made the last few steps it took to get to the cafeteria, grabbed enough bottled waters for everyone and walked back out, not bothering to wait for Bucky. He was half way back when he heard Bucky finally catch up. It didn't exactly ease his mood when Bucky stayed about four steps behind Steve, never bothering to interact.

Fuck this.

Steve dumped the bottles on one of the desks in front and sat back down in his seat. He didn’t bother to watch Bucky walk back to his own seat. If Bucky was truly done with Steve, Steve was gonna have to be done with Bucky. He can’t chase after someone that clearly despised him.

“Thirty minutes for lunch people. After that I want these desks cleared and essays written.”

He left and everyone once again, breathed a sigh of relief. Eight hours was awful enough, but eight hours of that God awful tension was unbearable. They mostly tried not to think about Pierce, and instead got down to lunch. Steve pulled out the large grocery bag he’d filled with three turkey sandwiches, some fruit, a two liter bottle of lemonade, and a family size bag of chips. He spread his plunder out in front of him and dug into the first turkey and cheese. Just as he was about to take a bite he noticed everyone was staring at him, even Bucky.

“What? I’m kinda always hungry now.” Steve absolutely did not whine. 

  
  


***

  
  


Natasha stood up and quickly jumped on Clint’s back. She pulled out her phone, took a pic of the two of them, and calmly stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She hadn’t bothered with lunch except for an apple and a bottle of water.

“Well I’m out, kids.” She headed for the library’s side entrance and disappeared. Clint stood and quickly followed her out. Bucky cut his eyes to Steve once and then followed both of them out the door. 

They had just finished eating and tossing their garbage when Natasha decided to break one of Pierce’s many rules. ‘Grab some wood. Don’t leave the library.’ So of course, three of them just left the library.

“Where the hell are they going?” Tony hissed at Steve.

“Don’t know.”

“Are you going after them?”

Steve didn’t bother to answer. He made a frustrated sigh and got up to follow the other three out the door.

Tony looked over at Bruce who had been doing nothing but homework since they’d gotten there. “Don’t even think about it Tony.”

“What if something good happens?”

“If something good happens then Pierce will be there to stop it. You want to be there when that happens?”

“No,” Tony said petulantly. He then proceeded to get up and follow the others.

“Fuck!” Bruce hissed to the now empty room. If he ran he could still catch up.

Bruce found the others still on the first floor, but in the lone halfway designated for senior lockers. Natasha was pulling a lock off and scrounging through her possessions, she kept her back to the others, to keep their eyes off her stuff.

“We came out here so Natasha could grab something from her locker?” Bruce asked.

“Not that I mind your company Banner, but I certainly didn’t invite anyone to join me.”

“You didn’t,” Tony said, “but we couldn’t resist the mystery.”

“Leer at me again and I’m texting Potts an interesting picture.”

Tony practically swallowed his tongue.

“Alright,” Steve began, “did you get what you came for?”

Natasha smirked and held up a sandwich baggie full of weed.

“Are those drugs?” Steve asked. He didn't sound like a thirty year old soccer dad, but it was pretty close.

“Who cares about pot? What picture are you talking about Romanoff?”

“Fuck, Tony, shut up! Why don’t you just get on the PA and page Pierce directly?” Bucky asked, heatedly.

“No way! What fucking picture are you talking about? It's been months since I fucked up with Pepper.”

“ **Goddammit!** ” 

They could all hear Pierce’s yell from the back hallway. He was in front of them, blocking their way back to the library.

Natalia knew they would never _all_ make it back before Pierce could identify who left the library by their voices if they ran for it. She turned to Banner and shoved the baggie full of weed down the front of his pants and grinned at him lasciviously.

“Don’t smoke it all before I get back.” And with that, she turned and ran for the gym, the opposite direction from the library, making as much noise as she could.

“What the fuck is she doing?” Tony asked.

“She’s saving our asses because you can’t keep your mouth shut,” Bucky growled.

“What? That’s-”

“Enough, Tony. We followed her out here and made a scene. Let’s just get back to the library so she doesn’t get in trouble for nothing,” Steve said. His gaze briefly met Bucky’s before Steve turned and walked away. The others followed, keeping their mouths closed and steps light.

Natalia bounced and soared. She felt light as a feather. With every landing she pumped her legs a little harder, propelling herself higher and higher. She flipped and twisted, tumbling forward and backward. She twirled with her arms over her head and leapt as she spun head over heels. She knew she couldn’t ignore Pierce forever, but just another moment or two should give the others enough time.

“Do you really think this is going to end well for you Miss Romanoff?”

“No better than simply existing at this school. At least my punishment will be deserved this time.”

“Your punishment. Yes we will have to be more creative in your punishment, won’t we? Let’s go.” He didn’t bother to see if she followed. She did. She had no reason to stay any longer.

When Pierce pushed her through the door to the library, everyone was back in their seats waiting anxiously to see what had happened to her.

“Miss Romanoff thought it would be fun to head to the gymnasium and play on the gymnastics equipment. For that little infraction she will not be joining you for the rest of the day.”

Bruce and Steve shared identical looks of apprehension. “Um, excuse me Mr. Pierce, but where are you taking her?” Bruce spoke up.

“That doesn’t concern you, Mr. Banner.”

“Actually, I think we’d all feel better knowing what you planned to do with Natasha,” Steve retorted.

Pierce looked at Steve and said, “I’m surprised at you Steven. I expected better from you?”

Steve was shocked. Alexander Pierce hadn't spoken more than two words to Steve during his entire high school career. What did he think Steve was supposed to do?

“Don’t sweat it, boys. I’ll be just fine.” Natasha looked pointedly at Bucky, and Steve, the two most likely to get involved and make everything worse. Luckily Clint was hiding and couldn’t come to her rescue. “Pierce couldn’t handle me if I came with instructions _and_ a YouTube tutorial.”

“Alright young lady that’s enough. I’m sure you want everyone to believe you’re tough and dangerous, but you’re not. You’re a little girl that’s playing at being a grown up. Mr. Rumlow and Mr. Collins both mentioned you had an attitude problem. I can see now they were correct.”

“Mr. Rumlow and Mr. Rollins both have little dicks and like to take that out on the rest of the school’s population.”

Tony cackled like a loon and Bucky had to hide his smirk in the extra long sleeves of his sweater.

“ _Very_ lady-like. Again, nothing phases you, but what if your home was gone? What if your money was gone, hmm? What about your dope? What if all your drugs were gone? You’re a child too stupid to know any better and you couldn’t replace any of that without an adult. And you think you’re so scary.”

“Impossible sir. Haven’t ever had a home, my money’s being held by the Russian’s, and my weed is in Banner’s shorts.”

“That’s it! Get your belongings and let’s go. You’re out of here.” Pierce was practically purple in the face.

Natalia grabbed her bag and looked over at Bruce. “Keep your hands out of your pants until I get back,” she said with a wink.

Bruce blushed and tried not to look incriminating, but Pierce was too livid at Natasha to notice anything. He pushed her out the door and let the door slam shut behind him.

Pierce pushed her into a janitor's closet at the end of the hall and Natalia let herself be shoved into the opposite wall hard enough to scrape her cheek. 

She shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled out a tissue to dab at her cheek.

“You know. I’m trying to build something special here. I’m finally in a position where I have room to maneuver and you’re fucking it up! I knew you were going to be trouble from the moment you walked into my school. You and that fairy Bucky Barnes. My boys have been cleaning up this school for years now. Getting rid of the riffraff. But you refused to do anything they said, Barnes made it a point to flaunt his perverted nature in everyone’s faces making people like Carter feel safe; and now Rogers might have crippled Brock! If you think I will let you destroy everything I’ve built you had better think again.”

“You and your bullies can get fucked. The number of people that Brock and the rest of your sadistic pets have attacked is incredibly high. I refuse to be counted amongst those numbers.”

“My pets, as you call them, have been helping me rid this place of undesirables. Queers, druggies, blacks and immigrants are no longer welcome at this school. The ladies in this school will start dressing more appropriately and start learning their place in the hierarchy of society.”

“You know you sound insane, right? This is modern day New York, not 1960 Birmingham, Alabama. I’m pretty sure one of your boss’ is black.”

“Not for long. Once I finish clearing the chess board, only those genetically superior will be left standing, and I’ll be in charge of the whole game.”

“Good luck with that,” she said flippantly. If she played it just right she could goad him into-

The slap was lighter than she’d anticipated and she had to up her acting skills a bit. She propelled herself into the filing cabinet in the corner and took one of the flat silver handles to the cheek. It hurt like a sonofabitch, but was necessary in the end.

“You are finished young lady. I’ll have you expelled by the end of the day. I’m sure we can come up with something more transgressive than wandering the halls during detention. How about thievery? Maybe sexual harassment? I know how many of you ladies like to toss that one around. I personally like the irony there.” He smirked and headed out the door. “I’m sure I’ll come up with something convincing. Oh, well. Enjoy the next five hours in the janitor’s closet, Miss Romanoff. I’ll try to remember to let you out before I go home for the evening.”

Like she was some kind of dog.

Poshlaja svenja! _(Chauvinistic pig)_

  
  


Bruce really wanted to pull the baggie of pot out of his pants, but every time he’d shift in his seat, Stark would leer at him and cackle. What an asshole. But to be honest, Bruce was actually more worried about Natasha. A grown male teacher should never leave the way he did with a student. He was too angry and he clearly didn’t take her across the hall to his office. So where did he take her?

Bruce looked at the others. “We should go look for her.”

Steve was staring at the closed doors, clearly as disturbed as Bruce. Barnes looked like he was two seconds from getting up and walking out. Barton was halfway to the side doors, ready to head out and look. Bruce was getting up to follow when Stark said, blandly, “Pretty sure she can handle herself guys.”

“Don’t you take anything seriously?” Bruce asked, frustrated.

He made the so-so gesture with his hand, “Not usually, no.” But he was looking at the ceiling.

Bruce followed his line of sight and almost swallowed his tongue. Natasha was walking across the rafters like they were balance beams. She jumped and leapt from one to the other, using some of them like uneven bars to fling herself to another beam.

What the fuck?

“Nice!” Clint said with a broad grin as she dropped down in front of him. The grin slipped off his face when he saw the scrapes and bruises on her face.

“Do you need help?” was all he asked.

“Nope.” When she smiled it was vicious. She had bloodied teeth from when she bit her tongue during Pierce’s little tantrum.

Allowing a soft, real smile to spread across her face, Natasha turned to Bruce and held out her hand. Bruce was entirely confused. He wanted to slide his hand into hers, but he knew there was no way in hell that was what she was actually asking.

“I’d really like to forget this bullshit day isn’t over. Can I have my dope back?” She smirked and dropped her voice a bit. “I can always go get it myself if you’d like.”

No matter how hard he tried Bruce couldn’t keep the blush from spreading like wildfire. “No, thanks. I got it.” He really wanted to turn his back to her, what with Clint and Barnes still facing him, but Tony and Steve were behind him and Bruce was damn sure going to answer the challenge he read in her eyes. He slipped his hand down the front of his jeans and pulled the baggie out, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He may be bright red, but he wasn’t breaking first. She simply took the baggie in her hand, not pinched between her fingertips, thank you very much. That would just be insulting. Bruce was sure he saw a tiny smile tug at the corner of her red lips.

Natasha turned and walked toward the back of the library, nudging Clint and Barnes on the way. Bruce couldn’t see everything from where he stood, but he could see they’d spread out on the beanbag chairs in one of the reading nooks. He looked over at Steve and Stark. Steve was already watching the three huddled together with furrowed brows. It was like he wanted to go back there but Bruce wasn’t sure if it was to scold them for smoking or for not inviting him to smoke. Stark’s head was bobbing back and forth between his phone and the other group, he looked like he was watching a tennis match. 

When he made eye contact with Steve, Bruce said, “Fuck it.” Steve stood when he did and they headed for the reading nook.

“What the shit, guys? You can’t invite someone along? Just gonna act like I’m _not_ popular?” Stark was whining as he brought up the rear.

“If you’re gonna smoke, sit down and shut up, Stark. I don't wanna hear shit about your popularity.” Barnes glared from the navy beanbag. 

“Someone sounds jealous,” Tony snarked. Somehow it still came off as whiny. He slid easily between Bruce and Steve to plop down onto a gold beanbag.

“Of your five foot nothin’ ass? Thanks anyway, little man. I’m six feet tall with an ass that can stop traffic. Not to mention I’m currently passing all of my classes. I _like_ me.” Bucky flashed his tongue and winked.

Steve wanted to play it cool and not stare. He should slowly peruse the nook and make ‘what’s up’ head nods to Clint and Natasha, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t doing any of that. Instead his eyes were fixed on Bucky’s long denim clad legs. They were bent at the knees with his Chucks planted firmly on the carpet. He was wobbling them in and out, opening and closing his legs rhythmically. Not jittery or jerky, it was smooth and graceful.

“Rogers!”

Steve snapped his eyes to Clint who was sitting on Natasha’s right on a bright purple beanbag. “Take a seat man. I mean, I know you don’t smoke, but you’re not gonna narc or anything, right?” 

“Seriously? I’ve never ratted on anyone!” Steve knew he looked offended, he was offended. Steve got into fights and ran his mouth but he wasn’t a rat.

“He’s fine, relax Clint,” Natasha said. “Rogers is a good boy, didn’t you know?” 

It wasn’t exactly malice in her eyes, but she was definitely enjoying his discomfort. “Like you know me, Romanoff.”

“I know you, and she’s right. You’re definitely a goody two shoes,” Tony said. “I’m actually surprised you’re here. What did you do, steal the school’s mascot? You tattle on a teacher and they give you detention?”

Steve had the massive urge to look over his shoulder to see who they were talking to. He’d gone to school with most of these people since elementary school and still they knew nothing about him. 

“Always talkin’ outta your ass, Stark. Give it a rest.” 

“Fine, Barnes. Why are you here?”

“Because I’m gay and Pierce hates queers,” Bucky said shockingly honest. At their incredulous looks he said, “What? _I’m_ normal. It’s the fucked up attitudes in this school that are the problem.”

“Fuck yeah, you are,” Clint agreed. He reached over and took the joint Nat handed him. “Thank you, Natalia, my queen.” He bowed dramatically for someone sitting half a foot off the floor in a beanbag chair. He licked a stripe about half an inch from the top of the joint and then lit the tip. After getting a cherry red head, Clint took a hearty drag.

“Natalia?” Bruce asked at the same time Tony said, “What the hell?” while watching Clint. “You need a moment alone with that thing, Clint?”

Clint just flipped the lighter between his fingers and shoved up into Tony’s face, the lighter acting as his middle finger.

“It’s to keep it from canoeing,” Bruce answered helpfully. At Tony’s perplexed look he said, “Google it.”

“My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova. But that is too hard for you American’s to say so now I am Natasha Romanoff. Only Clint and Bucky call me Natalia, or Nat.” She rolled another joint and passed it in Bucky’s direction. Steve tried not to stare as Bucky’s pouty lips wrapped around the end of the joint. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Clint puffed out a large cloud of smoke and passed the joint in Steve’s direction. The question was clear in his eyes. He didn’t care if Steve smoked or not, but did mind at least passing it to the next person who did? 

“I really don’t care if you smoke it, just don’t make me get up and take it over there, dude. That shit gets tiresome.”

Steve didn’t hesitate. He took the joint and brought it to his lips. Breathing in deeply, he felt the smoke sear his lungs and take up space. Reaching blindly to his right he passed the joint to Tony and exhaled slowly, trying to control it so he wouldn’t cough. When he finally opened his eyes he realized all eyes were on him.

“What?” How can someone sound like a stoner after one hit?

“Since when do you smoke?” Tony asked. He’d taken the joint but simply passed it to Bruce who was trying to pass his own back towards Tony.

“You really don’t know me, Tony. You all have this idea of who I’m supposed to be but you don’t actually know me.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you’ve said.” He just handed Bruce’s joint to Steve.

“None for you Stark?” Bucky asked.

“Hell no. I mean I kinda want to, but my dad might actually kill me if it gets back to him somehow. He’s really been on my case lately.”

“What’d you do?”

“Why do you assume it’s something I did, Barton?”

“Because you’ve got a rich daddy. Don’t they ignore you until you become a problem? I mean that’s how it works at my house but that’s because they’re all scrounging for change. I figure a rich guy’s got to have like NO time, so, what’d you do?”

Tony looked flabbergasted. “I’m failing math and chem,” he blurted out.

Bruce snorted. He tried to hold it in but between the joints floating entirely too fast around their very small circle, and his lack of fucks given, Bruce didn’t try very hard. 

“I get you’re a super nerd or whatever, but laughing’s a bit harsh, man.”

“Oh fuck off Stark. I’m not laughing because you’re failing your classes. I’m laughing because you’re failing your classes on purpose.”

“What are you talking abou-”

“Did you forget we went to the same schools for the last ten years man? You were moved up grades twice and you should be graduating with my class this year. But ninth grade you saw what happened to Betty Bryant. You saw what happened to me and to that Parker kid and you panicked. You saw how Rumlow and Rollins and their little gang tore all of us down for being smart.” Bruce turned to the rest of the group to explain. “They got half the school to treat the gifted students like shit. Bryant and Parker both transferred to Midtown but my parents weren’t interested so I stayed.” 

“Yo, are you really failing? On purpose?” Bucky asked incredulously. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Uhhh, sabotaging myself? No, I really don’t understand.” Bucky felt a twinge of conscience at his own words and it had nothing to do with the look Nat was giving him. They felt hypocritical. But they weren’t, not really. Bucky wasn’t sabotaging something he could have. Bucky had sabotaged something he knew he _couldn’t_ have. There had to be a difference.

“I wasn’t sabotaging myself. I was making sure I could have friends! I didn’t want to wake up at the ripe old age of _eighteen_ and have graduated COLLEGE without a single friend!”

“But Stark, these people aren’t your friends. They don’t care about you! They don’t care about each other! They’re all just trying to survive this insane asylum and most have no problem throwing a ‘friend’ to the rest of the inmates.”

Bucky, Nat, Steve and Clint all nodded along depressingly. 

“At least I wasn’t alone. At least I could pretend that they cared. My parents clearly don’t. Dad threatened to cut me off if I didn’t get my shit together.”

“Seriously? Daddy _threatened_ to cut you off? My parents haven’t spoken to me in half a week and I bet they haven’t even noticed. I bet you they wait a full week before they notice I’m gone after graduation. Alone? My parents have literally come to blows at the dinner table and didn’t remember I was there watching.” Bruce took another drag off of the joint and exhaled.

Inhale good shit. Exhale bullshit.

“I’m sorry you’re lonely, Tony. Maybe you should join a club. Extracurriculars pad the resume, you know.”

“Oh fuck you, Banner. ‘Cause you got the market cornered on shitty parents. Guess I’ll just run right out and join the Mathletes.”

“What’s wrong with the Mathletes?” Nat asked with a vicious twist of her lips.

“Have you seen the Mathletes?”

“Hey, I’m a Mathlete,” Steve said, offended. He was a little high, but he could still think clearly enough to know an insult when he heard one. What the fuck, Stark?

“Yeah but you don’t count. You used to look like a Mathlete. Now look at you. You didn’t look like this when you started being a nerd.”

“I’m a Mathlete,” Bruce said, helpfully.

“I didn’t _start_ being a nerd, Tony. I like what I like, I’m smart, and I’m not ashamed of being me.”

“Again, look at you,” Tony said, waving his arms up and down Steve's body.

“Enough, Tony! As much as you all wanted me to hate myself for being small and scrawny, I didn’t! I was perfectly fine at my size. There was nothing wrong with being short and soft. You aren’t that much taller now than I used to be, Tony. But I didn’t need to be the biggest guy in the room. I stood up for myself and others even when it got my ass handed to me, but I didn’t care because I won’t let bullies win. Ever. And of course it sucked that others had to toss their two cents in about my appearance, but I was okay being me. Me still being a Mathlete has nothing to do with my size. Me being smart or liking nerdy things didn’t change because I had a growth spurt. _I_ didn’t change because I had a growth spurt. _You_ all changed because I had a growth spurt!”

It was so quiet. Tony and Bucky looked down at the floor guiltily, avoiding everyone’s eyes. Bruce still looked smugly pissed at Tony’s insinuation that something was wrong with him and other smart kids. Natasha was watching Bruce and sending narrowed-eyed looks Tony’s way. But of course, leave it to Clint to break the tension.

“I think you just like to say the word spurt.”

Steve looked at him incredulously and burst out laughing. It was mildly manic and uncontrolled. He continued to laugh until he was crying. It took everyone a moment to realize they had turned into sobs. 

“You guys wanna know why I’m here?” He didn't bother waiting for an answer. “It’s that fucking locker room. That place should be banned. I hate it in there, _so much,”_ he practically whimpered. “They are the grossest, creepiest guys I’ve ever met and I had to interact with them daily. They are so aggressive and toxic and nasty. The things they say about the girls in this school is so scary. When I was smaller I was never around the jocks the way I am now. I heard stuff because people usually forgot I was around when they were talking. But now, they expect me to join in. I can’t do it. I think of my Ma, and Bucky’s Ma who practically raised me. I think of his sisters and I can’t do it. I can’t make rape jokes!” Steve sobbed out. “I refuse to be like them and they noticed. At first they just brushed off that I wasn’t like them, but now, they say shit because they can see how much I hate it.” 

Steve took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes on the shoulder of his t-shirt. 

“We were in the locker room after practice on Tuesday and everyone was crazy excited because Coach Phillips had implemented some new plays that worked really well. Most of the guys had already showered and left. I like to wait until everyone leaves or I shower at home. But on Tuesday, Rumlow wouldn’t leave. I could tell he was stalling so I packed up my stuff and skipped the showers. As I was leaving he said, he said he had plans for after the game on Saturday night. Him and some of the guys were gonna go find some action.He wanted to know if I was in.” Steve sat forward and put his arms on his knees. He told this next part to the ground. “There was no way Rumlow thought I was interested in hanging out with his neanderthal squad of scumbags. He was goading me but who the hell could he possibly goad me with? I would defend anyone I thought that group had set their sights on, but who would Rumlow know to taunt me with personally?”

The group was quiet, waiting. They all knew he and Bucky had stopped hanging out years ago and Steve’s name had never been linked to anyone’s at the school. For a while everyone had thought he and Peggy Carter were a thing, but then she’d shown up with Angie on one arm and Steve making corny jokes in the hall one day. She’d had Angie on her arm ever since.

“Anyway, Rumlow went too far. I hauled off and punched him, but I f-forgot, you know? I forgot I’m not small anymore. I just... I spent more time being a runt than I have in this body. I’ve had to lean into every punch I’ve ever thrown and that’s what I did on Tuesday. Brock’s feet left the ground and he landed practically on the back of his neck. I’m only here until they decide what to do with me. Pierce wants to expel me but Phillips heard what Rumlow was saying and talked about getting the police involved. So, yeah, I’m doing detention until they come to a final decision.”

“Holy shit! Did you kill him?”

“Tony!”

“Seriously, Tony?”

Steve wiped his face again. “Ah, no. He’s been in the hospital since Tuesday night but I haven’t heard anything else.”

“Good,” Natasha said, deadly serious.

Bucky just stared at Steve. Had been staring as if trying to work out a really difficult riddle, until, “What did he say?”

“What?”

“What did he say? Coach Phillips wanted to call the police over what he heard and you’re not in juvie for assault and battery. What did he say that made you ready to kill him?”

Steve looked at Bucky through glistening lashes. Head tilted just so, confusion written clear across his face. His brow was furrowed and his eyes scrunched up. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, start throwing punches or go back to crying.

“Wha-,” he had to stop and try again. “That’s the first thing you’ve said to me in two years.”

Bucky reeled back like he’d been slapped.

“We’ve been best friends for _fifteen years_ and you haven’t spoken to me in two years.” Steve sat back heavily in his black beanbag and scrubbed a hand tiredly down his face. “Fuck you, Barnes. Fuck you!”

Bucky gaped at him like a fish. Steve had never spoken to Bucky like that before. Oh, Bucky had heard him curse people out in the hallways for slamming into him with their backpacks, pretending not to notice him because he was small. Steve never took their shit and always gave as good as he got, but he’d never said anything to Bucky that was hurtful.

Steve couldn’t help it. His best friend in the world had abandoned him out of nowhere and for no reason. He can’t be bothered to speak to him for years and now he wants answers. Yeah, Barnes could go fuck himself.

“What did happen between you guys? One day you're attached at the nerd bone and the next you act like someone wiped your memories,” Tony asked, face buried in his phone. He missed Steve’s flinch and Barnes’ look of abject guilt. Bruce winced on both their behalves. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, Tony,” Steve said, bitterly.

“Skazhi yemu,” Natasha said quietly. _(Tell him)_

Bucky cut a quick glance at Natasha before licking his bottom lip and playing with his hoodie’s strings.

“Ya ne mogu,” Bucky answered softly, stunning them all except for Clint. ( _I can't.)_

“Ty delayesh' yemu bol'no.” _(You are hurting him.)_

Bucky didn’t say anything. He was hurting them both but there was nothing he could do about that. Steve was never gonna like what Bucky had to say, so Bucky had said nothing.

“Bud' muzhchinoy i primi bol', kotoruyu ty prichinil.” ( _Be a man and take the pain you caused.)_

Bucky flinched and stood suddenly. He shoved his hands into the large pocket of his hoodie and headed out of the reading nook.

“Skazhi yemu,” he said. “Skazhi yemu, chto ya lyublyu yego.”

And he was gone. 

_(Tell him. Tell him I love him)_


	2. Johnny Depp and the Planetarium

_(Tell him. Tell him I love him)_

Steve looked torn between stubbornly holding onto his anger and following Bucky out of the nook. He stood and stepped over Clint and his smoking paraphernalia. He was still a little buzzed in the head, but his emotional roller coaster had helped clear away most of the floaty feeling. 

“He’s in love with you.”

A punch to the gut would’ve rocked his world less.

“He’s known since he was twelve,” Natasha continued. “He knew you could nerve return his feelings and didn’t think he could hide them from you, so he stopped seeing you.”

Steve had know idea how to respond to that, but he knew he needed to talk to Bucky. He left the nook and found Bucky in the recording booth. It was for listening and recording audio so it was soundproof enough for their conversation.

“You speak Russian?”

Bucky didn’t jump. He was sitting on the table in the middle of the room with his back to the door. He had definitely heard Steve close the door.

“Are we really back to this again? Gonna just act like I don’t exist, cause I gotta say. That’s a pretty shitty thing to do to your best friend,” he said easily. His head was reeling and his heart was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest but he wasn’t leaving without having this out.

Bucky’s shoulders were shaking minutely. Steve wanted to comfort him as badly as he wanted to punch his lights out. He didn’t want to push him and he certainly didn’t like seeing him in pain, but Steve deserved answers and he wasn’t letting Bucky get away with anything less than the truth.

“On your twelfth birthday, we were playing tag with Arnie, Gabe and Morita along the wharf, remember?” Bucky’s throat was thick with emotion. He sounded like he was forcing each word out at gunpoint. 

“Yeah, I tripped and got a huge splinter in my leg. Cut up the palms of my hands somethin’ fierce, too. Ma was pissed and worried I’d end up in emergency care.”

“That was the day I beat up Arnie, if you remember. He had pushed you instead of tagging you and I got so mad. He had been braggin’ to Gabe all day that he was gonna tackle you before you blew out your candles so he could steal your birthday kiss. I think the kiss was some kind of tradition in his family, I don’t know. But it just kept getting under my skin all day. That night I asked my Ma what I could do to stake my claim on you. She laughed but it was kinda sad. She said, ‘Bucky, you can’t claim another person. All you can do is love them with your whole heart and hope they feel the same. But you have to understand, baby, not everyone will feel the same.’ I told her I didn’t care about everyone. I just wanted you. She said, ‘Steven might be one of those people that don’t feel the same, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t love him anyway.’ but I didn’t understand. Eventually I did. She was telling me that as a straight little boy, you could never love her gay son.” Bucky sighed and pushed his long hair out of his eyes.

“When we were at the end of our sophomore year I broke. I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t pretend that all I wanted from you was friendship.”

“So because I couldn’t love you the way you wanted, you couldn’t even be my friend?”

“No! I couldn’t even _look_ at you without wanting to confess. Everything I was feeling was written across my face. I couldn’t look you in the eye. Carter pulled me aside one day and told me to pull it together or Sitwell would probably announce it to the student body at assembly one day. I stopped being your friend because I couldn’t be a real friend and pretend I wasn’t dying inside. I just couldn’t pretend anymore.” He sounded so defeated.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I was your best friend, I would have understood.”

They both ignored his use of the past tense.

“Understanding and reciprocating are two different things. You’re straight and you would've bent over backwards to reassure me that nothing had to change, but I had spent the last four years hiding. I would’ve given anything to have the courage to tell you because I missed being your friend more than any attraction I’ve ever felt. I missed you so much and I spent the last two years crying all over Nat and Clint. All because I couldn’t find the courage to tell you and to ask you to still be my friend anyway.” He was sobbing and didn’t bother to hide it.

Steve placed a hand in the center of Bucky’s back and waited. He waited until Bucky finally sagged into his palm. Steve gently turned Bucky and guided him into his arms. He pulled him close and wrapped him up tight. He held him while his body shook with ragged sobs. He held him as the tears poured out of his eyes and down Steve’s neck. He rubbed his back and soothed him with softly murmured words of acceptance. 

“When we were thirteen,” Steve began softly, still rubbing soothing circles into Bucky's back, “Your mom took us to the Science and Space Museum with Becca and Olive, remember? It was the one time she didn’t make us look after them. She said we could pick a spot on the floor and she would keep the girls with her in the seated section. So you and I dashed off, we ran straight to the center of the Planetarium and picked the best spot on the floor, right beneath the center of the dome. We laid there, on our backs, side by side watching the stars and the planets whiz by overhead. You remember that, Buck?”

Bucky nodded but didn’t lift his head. He didn’t know if it was from the arms around him or the nickname only Steve used, but his reaction was visceral. Steve felt the shiver that ran down his spine and heard the shuddering breath he took. 

“Well, while Carl Sagan was talking about the cosmos, I was watching you.” Steve said this so softly and freely, it took Bucky a second to catch up.

“What?”

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. You’d told your Ma months before that you weren’t cutting your hair ever again. Your cousin Laura had left a magazine or something with some old pictures of dudes back in the nineties and all of them had long hair. It was like Brad Pitt, Keanu Reeves, River Phoenix; guys like that. But she’d left it open to a picture of Johnny Depp. You showed it to your parents and said, ‘I wanna look like this!’ Your dad just laughed and said something about you getting all the girls with hair like that. 

I-I couldn’t describe to you how that throw away comment made me feel. We were thirteen, Buck. I _knew_ I was different from the other boys we hung out with, but I was _sure_ I was the only one. And as we lay on the floor in the Planetarium, you with your hair curled around your jaw and your mouth parted in that smile you get when you’re utterly fascinated by something, I knew. At thirteen, I knew I was gonna love you for the rest of my life.”

Bucky jerked in his arms, like he had been physically struck. Steve wanted to tighten his arms and never let go, but he couldn’t. It had to be Bucky’s choice. He was about to let his arms drop when Bucky whimpered and gripped him tighter, clinging to Steve. 

“No! Don’t let go. Please. Please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, and I just couldn’t...I couldn’t…” Bucky’s voice caught on a sob and he couldn’t continue.

“I am in love with you Bucky Barnes, but I am so angry with you right now.”

Bucky’s face crumbled further but he tried to pull it together. He really didn’t want Steve mad at him, but he knew he deserved it.

“I could never figure out what I did wrong,” Steve said softly.

“Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all on me.”

Steve gave him a look. “I know that now. But I spent the last two years thinking you must have figured out that I liked you and you were disgusted enough to stop being my friend.”

At that, Bucky cries even harder. He had inadvertently made his best friend think he was homophobic. He’d made his best friend think something was wrong with himself. Oh God.

“Oh God, Stevie. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t trust myself around you and I was a coward. I was sure you’d be disgusted with me, but that’s not an excuse. I should have known better. I should have trusted you and known you’d never act like that. God this is on me. I was just so scared.”

And Steve could see it. He knew it personally. He knew what it was like to have a secret consume you to the point that every decision seemed like an impossible choice. But Steve had stayed. 

But Steve wasn’t Bucky.

“Do you want to be with me?” Steve asked, point blank.

“Yes, please. But more than anything, I want my friend back.”

Steve took a moment to search his eyes. All he saw was honesty and desperation. He knew he could trust Bucky wouldn’t split again, regardless of what happened in their relationship. The thing that came between them was fear and a lack of communication. That was fixable. But that didn’t mean Steve wasn’t still hurt and angry. They would have to work on that together, too.

Steve reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Bucky’s long chocolate hair. Bucky’s eyes closed at the sensation of Steve’s hands on him. How often had he dreamt of being touched by Steve? Almost as often as he had dreamt of being able to touch in return. When he felt that warm broad palm rest against his cheek, Bucky leaned into the touch and opened his eyes. He looked at Steve and let him see how much he had tried to hide for the past six years.

Steve wiped the tears from Bucky’s eyes and cheeks. He brushed his thumb along his bottom lip, pressing lightly. He leaned in slowly, telegraphing his intentions, giving Bucky a chance to say no. 

Bucky didn’t say no. Instead he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Steve’s with a whimper. They were warm and a bit chapped, and they were perfect. Soft and plump, Steve’s lips pulled Bucky’s in. They nibbled and brushed over Bucky’s firmly, just before he added tongue. The feel of Steve’s tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, had Bucky squirming. And the feel of Steve’s hot tongue, sliding roughly over Bucky’s was enough to force a high pitched whine from the back of Bucky’s throat. They were barely breathing, but their tongues were fighting for dominance. Twisting and twirling around, the battle continued until Steve grabbed a handful of Bucky’s heavy, thick hair and yanked.

Bucky gasped and moaned at the sting to his scalp when Steve pulled his head back. He was forcing Bucky’s head back at a slightly awkward angle, forcing Bucky to look up at Steve. Bucky couldn’t help but swallow nervously at the look on Steve’s face.

Steve’s eyes followed the wobble of Bucky’s Adam’s Apple and couldn’t suppress the groan. He quickly attached his hot open mouth to Bucky’s throat and sucked and licked and bit. He ran his nose along Bucky’s incredible jawline, a gorgeous thing way too defined for Steve's equilibrium. 

“God, Bucky. I love you so much,” he rasped out between kisses. “If you ever do that to me again, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“I won’t. I swear, I won’t,” he gasped. “I love you Stevie. And I’m so sorry. I’ll spend forever sayin’ I’m sorry. I’ll prove it to you. Every damn day I’ll prove it to you.”

“You better you jerk.”

Steve kissed him a few more times, savoring the feel of his best guy in his arms. It was something he never thought he’d get to have. “You and I are gonna talk.” He placed one last kiss on Bucky’s swollen lips and pulled him off the table. “But later. For now, let's just get back to the others and get this day over with.”

Bucky hugged Steve tightly to him one more time and pulled back to look into the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. He knew he was being given a second chance and that even though he hadn’t meant to hurt Steve, he had, deeply. Bucky tugged him forward and pressed his forehead against Steve’s.

“Sounds good to me, Stevie. Maybe we can talk more after school?”

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. C’mon, let’s go find the others before Pierce comes to check on us.” 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and led them out of the sound booth. The reading nook was empty so they followed the sound of arguing, back to the main room. Bruce was back to doing homework and ignoring everything. Clint was sleeping on top of a row of desks out of the main doors’ sight line. Tony was freaking out and looked like he wanted to fight Natalia. It was kind of funny because they were almost the same height but Tony was very much _not_ the scary one.

“No! I wanna know what picture you were gonna send Pepper. I’ve been an awesome boyfriend lately and you’re not messing that up!”

“First of all, Stark, if you’re such an exemplary boyfriend you wouldn’t be so worried about my info. And second, if you ever try and intimidate me again, I’ll be sending your balls home to your parents in a Matryoshka Doll.”

Steve and Bucky both winced and adjusted their junk inside their pants. They wanted to ask what was going on, but also wanted to see what happened to Tony. Bruce volunteered before they could even ask a question. 

“Back in the hallway when we were picking up Natalia’s stash, Nat threatened Tony with Pepper. Tony’s terrified of losing Pepper so he’s trying to intimidate Natalia.”

“Yeah, we caught all that.” Bucky said.

“She threatened to put his balls in a Russian nesting doll, only Russian’s call them Matryoshka Dolls. The smallest doll in the group is notoriously tiny. So it’s a terrifying threat and a great insult at the same time.” He hadn’t bothered to take his focus off of his work.

Stark was still gaping like a fish when Natalia saw Bucky and Steve return. She ignored him entirely, walking around him to speak to Bucky.

“Ty v poryadke?” She asked quietly, eyeing their joined hands. _(You are okay?)_

“Da. My oba.” _(Yes. We both are.)_ Bucky looked at Steve and smiled blindingly.

“Good,” she said decisively. “Steve, can I speak to you for a second?”

“Of course.”

She held up her phone and played a clip of Pierce’s rant in the supply closet. When she noticed his thunderous expression, she knew she’d made the right decision. 

“I have more proof. Tons, but I’m going to need your help.”

“Anything you need, and the school newspaper is here for you, Ms. Romanova,” Steve said with a viscous smile.

Steve, Natalia, and Bucky all sat down and came up with a plan. Natalia was going to provide the evidence. She had been steadily collecting bullied kids’ stories and the proof she would need in order to crucify Pierce. Rumlow and his goon squad would go down, their ties to Pierce evident in so many instances. Pierce’s own words would be just the icing on the cake.

Steve was going to provide the stage. He was going to use his platform on the school newspaper to write an article and make sure it was front page, above the fold. Well, Peggy as the paper’s editor in chief, would make sure it was above the fold. But Steve was ready to write one hell of an article.

Bucky took photos of her face. The time stamp documented it happening during her detention. The pic she had taken earlier with Clint made it clear she hadn’t had any bruises or abrasions until she came back from her time alone with Pierce.

“Okay, I think it’s time you two got out of here,” Steve said, gesturing to Clint and Natalia.

“Yeah, Pierce will freak if you’re not in the supply closet when he goes to let you out. It’ll also ruin your element of surprise if he thinks you’re not at least a little bit scared of him now. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure he can’t leave you in there past detention.” Bucky gave Nat a quick hug and then turned to Clint.

“If you don’t want to be in detention for real next weekend, I’d hightail it back into the vents, birdbrain.”

“I know none of you are writing that stupid paper he asked for, right?” Clint asked as he jumped up onto the card catalog station and pulled Nat up behind him. He cupped his hands together and gave her a boost up to the highest ceiling beam so she could make her way back the way she came. Clint then climbed up onto the duct work, pried the shaft cover off and slid inside.

“I’m not writing shit for someone about to be fired,” Bucky murmured.

“Seconded,” Steve said

“Are you sure he’s gonna be fired though? Because my father will _literally_ kill me and then have an aneurysm if I get docked for not turning in another assignment.”

“Trust me, Stark,” Nat called softly from the ceiling beam work. “That rodent is so dead, he just doesn’t know it yet.”

Steve was a little concerned with her phrasing. She’d said dead, not fired.

“Hold it Romanoff,” Tony yelled a little too loudly.

“Shh! Dammit, Tony, you trying to bring Pierce back in?”

“Her name’s Romanova. She just told you that less than an hour ago.”

“Yeah, thanks. Don’t care and don’t care. I want to know what dirt she thinks she has on me. I’ve been good to Pepper after she threatened to attach my balls to the prom queen’s tiara. So bring it, Iron Curtain.”

“Who said anything about dirt? I said I would text Pepper an interesting picture, Stark. Nowhere was your name mentioned. Keep pushing me and I’ll make Pepper _my_ lady.” And with a quick wink to Bruce, Natalia Romanova disappeared into the vents.

“Fuck. I think I’m in love.”

When the other four looked at him with varying degrees of amazement, Bruce cleared his throat and continued in a very different vein.

“To answer your question, Clint, no we aren’t writing his asinine paper. I’ve already written something that will answer his question and let him know he’s finished at this school. Now get outta here. I wanna go home.” Bruce gripped the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself. “I can’t believe those words just came out of my mouth.”

Clint vanished into the vents and Tony, Steve, Bucky and Bruce packed up their stuff. The clock on the wall above the door said 4:25. Everyone knew the clock was fifteen minutes fast, but that still made it 4:10 and Pierce wasn’t here.

What a prick.

“I’m leaving guys. My dad’s gonna be waiting for me so if you’re sure Pierce’s done then I’m not waiting around for him.” Tony grabbed his stuff and ran to meet his dad in the parking lot.

“See you later, guys,” Bruce said softly. He placed a single sheet of paper on the first desk in the center row and left the library.

Steve turned to Bucky and waited to see what he wanted to do.

“So, my mom’s picking me up,” Bucky began, “and I was wondering if you’d wanna come over. We can talk.”

“Actually, my mom is pulling a double at the hospital tonight. Any chance you could maybe come over to my place? We would have more privacy. To talk.”

The smile that spread over Bucky’s face was stunning. 

“Yeah. That sounds perfect,” he said softly. “C’mon. My mom can drop us off.”

Bucky grabbed his stuff and held his hand out for Steve. When he grabbed his stuff, Bucky pulled him out of the library, smile beaming from ear to ear.

When Bucky opened the car door and slid across the backseat, dragging Steve in with him, he tried to act as normal as possible, praying his mom got the hint.

“Well if it isn’t little Steve Rogers. Been a long time, kid.”

“Yes, Mrs. Barnes.” At her look Steve corrected himself. “Yes, Ms. Winifred.”

“You kids get a chance to work yourselves out?” she asked, pointedly.

Steve just looked at Bucky with a raised eyebrow as if to say, ‘I never had a problem. He was the one with the problem,’ and dared him to disagree.

Bucky winced because he knew he had a lot to make up for.

“Yeah, about that. Can you drop us off at Ms. Sarah’s apartment? We really need to talk and you know Becca and Olive won’t leave us alone once they see Steve.” 

“I can do that, but you’ll have to call you dad for a ride home. I’m not chauffeuring you rodents around all night.”

“No worries, mom. I can take the subway home.” He was already thinking about his time with Steve. He was scared and nervous, but at least he knew Steve wasn’t going anywhere. 

  
  


***

  
  


When the door knob rattled and was forcibly opened, Natalia relaxed back against the wall and waited. Pierce wouldn’t need to force the door, so it was either Clint, Bucky, or 

“Natalia?” Bruce poked his head around the door and spotted that head of beautiful red hair against the back wall.

“I thought we were keeping Pierce in the dark?”

“Change of plan. I wrote Pierce a paper that pretty much lets him know he’s finished at this school so there's no reason for you to wait for him. You wanna get out of here?”

Natalia just stared at him for a moment and came to her decision. She stood gracefully, grabbed her bag and tossed the strap over her head. She took his hand in hers and said, “You know, Bruce. If we plan on running off after graduation we’re gonna need a distraction.”

“A distraction? We wha-”

“I’ve got it all figured out and Clint’s volunteered to start the fire.”

Bruce came to an abrupt halt and pulled Nat back with him. She stumbled gracelessly and gave him an angry glare. Bruce pulled her close and tipped her chin up with his forefinger. He searched her eyes for a long moment and must have found what he was looking for.

“You’re coming with me after graduation.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” She answered like it was anyway.

“No fires.” Again it wasn’t a question.

“No fires. But Clint comes with us. And Bucky.”

“You know I’m only getting a shitty studio apartment, right?”

“Pft. I already own an apartment.”

“I can’t wait to learn everything there is to know about you.” Bruce was fascinated by this person he barely knew.

“That could take an awfully long time, Bruce. Come. There is family I’d like you to meet. They are Russian but not so scary, I think.”

  
  
  


**Epilogue**

Steve unlocked the door to his apartment and promptly texted his mom to let her know he’d made it home in one piece. It was much more of a concern when he was smaller, but his mom didn’t see a difference.

He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door, kicked off his shoes, and threw his backpack down onto a chair at the dinner table. 

“Toss your stuff anywhere, man. You want something to drink?”

“Sure. Anything’s fine.” Bucky followed his example and kicked off his sneakers and put his backpack on the chair next to Steve’s. He was still nervous. He hadn’t been in this apartment in two years and it was messing with his head. He practically grew up here and he had missed it.

God how he had missed it.

“You okay?” Steve was handing him a glass of water.

“Yes! Ah Yeah, I’m good. I just missed this, you know?”

Steve smiled sadly and led Bucky down the hall and into his room. Bucky noticed that not much had changed since he’d last been there. The same music and NASA posters hung on the walls and Steve still couldn’t find the hamper to save his life. There were a ton of sketch drawings tacked up around the room. Some were of Brooklyn from different locations. Some were of Sarah and a white cat that must belong to a neighbor; Steve and Sarah were both deathly allergic. The rest, the rest, were of Bucky. Bucky’s face, his mouth, his eyes. Bucky’s hands and torso. Bucky’s long hair featured prominently. Bucky’s eyes began to fill as he realized these weren’t just old sketches. There was practically a timeline of Bucky for the past two years. 

When he got his bearings he was able to find Steve sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands.

“You love me?” Bucky said softly. It wasn’t a question for Steve. It was a declaration of fact surrounded by disbelief. 

“Always have,” Steve said, so quietly.

“Oh God. Oh God, Steve. I’m so sorry.”

“Do you love me?” was his only response.

“So much. God I love you so much.”

Steve reached out and pulled Bucky to him. He wrapped him up in his arms and gripped him so close. Steve pulled him into his lap and buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Don’t ever leave me like that again.” His words were fierce and hard.

“I won’t! I swear it, Steve. I didn’t want to in the first place. I was just so scared.”

Steve searched his eyes, looking for the lie, desperately hoping it’s the truth. 

“Please, Steve,” is all Bucky can manage.

A rumbling growl worked its way out of Steve’s massive chest. “Never again, Bucky. Never. Again.” His words are punctuated by harsh kisses. Brutal and rough their mouths clashed. Steve tried to gain control by gripping a handful of Bucky’s thick hair. He yanked his head back and attacked Bucky’s neck instead. Hot open mouthed kisses trailed up and down his neck, making his eye flutter closed. That was until Steve gave another yank and brought Bucky’s attention right back to him. 

“Unh uh. You’re going to watch me and remember this moment. You’re going to watch us and know what you’re leaving behind if you ever run again.” Steve’s words were harsh and unforgiving. He knew why Bucky had run, but Steve would be damned if he’d be here waiting if there’s a next time.

“Won’t, Steve. Never again,” Bucky promised.

Steve leaned up and kissed Bucky. It wasn’t in anger or frustration. He took his mouth and tasted every crevice his tongue could reach. He rolled his tongue over Bucky’s and groaned as the muscle twined with his own. He was panting as he ran his hands up under Bucky’s shirt, grasping and touching every inch. 

“Off. Take it off.”

Bucky whimpered and raised his arms so Steve could pull his hoodie and shirt off. He didn’t bother to see where Steve tossed his clothes, he was too focused on the abs on display when Steve yanked his own shirt up and over his head. Bucky was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

“Jesus Christ, Steve, look at you.” Bucky’s eyes roved and his hands followed.

“Most of my allergies went away and I was able to be more physical. I also suddenly found myself with a shit ton of free time on my hands a few years back,” he said grimly. “I spent a lot of it exercising, trying to add muscle to my sudden height.”

Bucky’s heart broke all over again. He knew there were going to be many instances in the near future that were exactly like this moment. Reminders of his stupid choices they couldn’t gloss over.

“Steve, I ran because I was terrified you would hate that side of me. I stayed away because I knew I could never watch you fall in love and be the perfect guy for someone else. I was a shit friend and I have no real excuse other than I was scared. I acted like an idiot.”

“You really hurt me, Buck. I was so damn sure you hated me.”

“No! God, no. Steve you mean everything to me.”

“So many times I wanted to kick your ass,” he said on a watery chuckle, “but only because it hurt so much.”

“Baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so damn sorry. Never again, Steve. I’m not going anywhere. As long as you still want me, Steve. I’ll never give you a reason to doubt me, I swear.” Bucky was practically babbling, he was that desperate to convince Steve. 

“I know, Buck. Now. And I believe you won’t split, but… just... don’t. Don’t abandon me again. Talk to me and be real, but don’t vanish out of my life like you did before. I can’t be this person again if you destroy that trust.”

Bucky probably looked as devastated as he felt. He wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness again, but he didn’t. Instead he looked deep into Steve’s eyes and swore to never mistreat him again. “I’m sure I’ll screw up at some point, but I will never hurt you like that again.”

Steve believed him. He kissed Bucky sweetly, on the lips. It was soft and delicate and fragile, but full of promise. He pulled Bucky into a hug and just savored the feel of his best friend back in his arms. 

Bucky snuggled in close and breathed in the scent of Steve. He wanted to rub his face against Steve’s and kiss along his jaw. He wanted to feel the weight of Steve’s arms around him, strong and unyielding; supporting him and grounding him all at once. He wanted to stay in Steve’s arms forever but knew he couldn’t when the shadows started creeping and shifting around the room.

“Did you want to go grab a snack or do homework or something?” Bucky was down to do anything as long as it was with Steve.

“Nope. I’m not letting you out of my lap anytime soon.”

Bucky squirmed and enjoyed the tell tale blush that spread across those gorgeously sharp cheekbones. “We’re gonna have to get up soon, Steve. As much as I love sitting in your lap, and it’s probably my most favorite spot now, I am gonna have to go home soon.” He said the last part very reluctantly.

“I know,” he said, just as reluctantly. He searched Bucky’s face for a moment and came to a decision that probably wasn’t wise, but it was necessary. Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky. It was surprisingly forceful and demanding. He thrust both hands into Bucky’s hair and tilted his head to the perfect angle for Steve’s tongue to sweep in and take over. Steve kissed like a drowning man. He was desperate and needy; greedily drinking up Bucky’s flavor like he was oxygen starved. 

“I know,” he repeated, “but neither one of us is leaving this bedroom without getting off.” He said it with such authority that Bucky had to stifle a moan. How the fuck did he growl like that? “If that’s alright with you, of course?”

Because of course Steve’s assertive personality would war with his need for crystal clear consent.

“I haven’t looked at another person in two years, Bucky. We can take things as slowly as you’d like, but as someone who has fantasized about you forever, I vote we go back to two hours ago and pick up where we left off.”

“Yeah, Stevie,” Bucky panted, “let's do that.” Bucky rolled back onto his heels and stood on the bed. He towered over Steve who took immediate advantage and grabbed onto Bucky’s long legs. He ran his hands from his slender calves, all the way up the backs of his surprisingly muscular thighs, to palm his perfectly round butt.

“I missed hearing you say Stevie everyday. Just didn’t sound the same commin’ from Ma.” There was no bitterness in his voice. Steve gripped the meaty part of Bucky’s thigh through his jeans and said, “what the actual hell, Bucky? How are your thighs so damn thick?”

Bucky blushed slightly but chose to ignore it. “Scootch up the bed, Stevie.” Bucky unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. Steve was quick to do the same, shimmying out of his pants but following Bucky’s example. He kept his briefs on. 

When Steve was resting comfortably with his back resting against the wall, Bucky made his way across the bed. He walked a little gingerly. He really didn't want to end the night with his clumsy ass twisting his ankle or tripping in the sheets. Not with mostly naked Steve watching.

“Do you have any lube?”

“Uh, yeah. Nightstand, under the sketch pad.” 

Steve's eyes followed the curve of Bucky’s ass when he bent over to rifle through the bedside drawer. He was forced to stare at the bulging outline of his cock when Bucky stood up again, placed a foot on either side of Steve’s thighs, and dropped back down into his lap. 

“Gimme your hand, Stevie,” Bucky said with a filthy grin.

When Steve held out his hand, Bucky popped the cap and squirted some lube onto Steve’s palm. He flicked the cap closed and tossed the bottle over his shoulder to land in the tangle of sheets. Somehow managing to make his grin even more NC-17, Bucky slid his boxer briefs down over his hard cock and tucked them out of the way before reaching for Steve’s underwear. His questioning look got him a guttural, “please” from Steve who was panting harshly. Bucky rolled the underwear out of the way as best he could, and when he had access, he wrapped his hand around Steve’s incredibly hard cock.

“I should probably warn you, I’ve been thinking about you for so long, I never actually had sex with anyone else before.”

“We’re in high school, Buck. Most people are liars if they say they’re getting laid. We’re all shit scared and where the fuck is everyone having all this sex? Pretty sure our classmates aren’t lucky enough to have a single parent that works the night shift more often than not. Other than my hand and you, I haven’t even thought about bringing someone home for sex.”

“But that’s what I’m saying. I wasn’t trying for some virginal confession. I was trying to let you know I’m probably gonna go off like a goddamn geyser the minute you touch me.” Bucky was trying to control his little shimmies, but Steve felt so good underneath him. Bucky was looking for more friction. 

“I know the feeling, Buck. I started reciting baseball stats the second you wrapped your hand around my dick.” Steve shuddered as Bucky reflexively tightened his grip.

“Unh, let go Buck. This will be so much better.”

When Bucky pulled his hand away, Steve gripped both his and Bucky’s cocks in one heavy fist and slowly dragged his hand up to their leaking tips. Bucky must have been telling the truth because his hips immediately started to squirm, like he couldn’t control them; trying to fuck his cock faster into Steve’s hand.

“Unh, unh, fuck!”

Steve wasn’t sure where to look. He wanted to watch Bucky’s beautiful face scrunch up in pleasure and need. He wanted to watch that mouth beg and plead with Steve to make him cum. But he also wanted to watch his own hand. Steve’s hands had been affected by his growth spurt and he was supremely grateful for that. He never would have been able to hold both of their meaty cocks in one firm grip before. But now, now Steve could run his slick covered hand up and down their touching cocks. He could squeeze them tightly and watch the heads turn an angry dark purple; leaking precum profusely. He could see Bucky’s abdomen shudder and clench, fighting to stay still.

“Oh fuck Stevie, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!”

Bucky couldn’t hold it any longer. He was thrusting frantically into Steve’s hand, trying desperately to cum. He pumped his hips at a frenzied pace, loving every pull of Steve’s hand as he milked his cock so tightly. When his orgasm hit him it was insane. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and he was pretty sure he was strangling Steve. 

Steve’s fist was flying over their cocks. He was trying to maintain his rhythm but it felt too fuckin’ good. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his cock as his balls drew taut, ready to explode. Feeling Bucky buck and shake apart in his arms was almost enough to push him over the edge. Feeling Bucky’s cum splatter hotly over his abs and down his fist did him in. 

Steve came hard.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he cried out. He was able to give their cocks a few more tugs, rolling his thumb over the weeping slits on top, clinging to those last moments of euphoria. With his heart still pounding in his heaving chest, Steve opened his eyes and found Bucky’s. He was clutching onto Steve and trying to slow his breathing, also.

“Good idea,” Bucky panted. “Definitely better than homework.”

Steve chuckled and dropped his forehead to Bucky’s. They were both sweaty and covered in cum. They had stuff to work out and there would be issues, but right then, it was perfect.

“Much better than homework,” he agreed, “which we still have to do.”

“Argh,” Bucky grumbled in frustration. “Fine, homework, but I’m not doing shit for Pierce’s class. He better be gone on Monday for what he did to Nat’s face, alone.”

“She has a ton of evidence she’s been collecting practically since she got here. There’s no way he’s keeping his job. I’m writing an article for the paper that I’m sure Carter will be happy to publish. That alone will force the issue. They won’t be able to sweep his behavior under the rug.” 

Steve slowly shook his legs out, making sure they were stable enough for his next plan. He inched his way off the bed and slowly stood up. Bucky scrambled to grip him tighter, wrapping his long legs around Steve’s impossibly tiny waist. 

“Holy shit! You better not drop me, Punk.” Bucky wasn’t scared, but he didn’t want a bruised ass either.

“I’m not gonna drop you, Jerk. I’m a hell of a lot stronger than I used to be,” he said smugly. Gripping Bucky tighter, Steve hiked him up and palmed his cheeks, before calmly walking down the hall to the bathroom. “Now, we’re going to shower, do some homework, and eat dinner. Then, after a lengthy make out session on the sofa, I will escort you to the subway, where I will give you a lingering goodnight kiss. You will call me in the morning so we can go have breakfast together.”

“Oh, is that what we’re gonna do? Got all that planned out, do ya?” Bucky’s grin was huge. It felt like he could barely contain his joy.

“Well, only up to Sunday. I figured I’d follow your lead from Monday on.”

“I’d like to show off my boyfriend on Monday,” Bucky said tentatively, hopefully, “if that’s something my boyfriend was comfortable with.”

“Holding hands with the sexiest guy in school? Who happens to be my boyfriend? Who also happens to be my best friend?” 

Steve leaned in and kissed the tears from the corner of Bucky’s eyes and the smile on his lips. 

“Yes. I’m very comfortable with that,” Steve said sincerely.

  
  
  
  


**Extra End Scene**

Alexander left his office and headed across the hall to check on the degenerates. He was ready to go home, but he always had enough time to hold them over as long as he could. When he walked into the library he realized there was no one there. Well, looks like he was going to be here next weekend after all. He was definitely giving the lot of them detention for not staying to be dismissed. He’d just have to think of something for that Russian, Romanoff, when he goes to let her out. The desks, back in some semblance of order, were empty except for the single sheet of paper on the center desk in the center row. His name was at the top.

  
  


**_Alexander Pierce,_ **

**_I will start by saying, you will get no Sir, you will get no Professor, you will get no respect from us. You give none, therefore you will get none._ **

**_In the last four years, collectively, we have noticed your systematic dismantling of our school. We saw the openly gay kids disproportionately docked points in class. We saw the Black kids disproportionately suspended for minimal classroom infractions. We saw the ladies’ disproportionate warnings for inappropriate behavior and dress code violations. We saw and we recognize you for what you are._ **

_**You, Alexander Pierce, are a Racist. You are a Homophobe. You are a Sexist. You are intentionally sabotaging students lives and you are attempting to turn this school into a Nazi training ground.** _

**_This is not rhetoric, we found your Nazi flag._ **

**_Like I said, we have at least two years worth of evidence that, as you read this, is on its way to the school newspaper, the school board, the PTA, the New York Times, and the nearest precinct. I know several of them will want to talk to you about Natalia’s face. Honestly, if I were you, I’d be more worried about Rogers. I hear he’s pretty vicious. Vindictive?_ **

**_I’m done with you, Pierce. I know you asked for an essay, but this is what you’ll have to settle for. Fair warning that your life is in the toilet._ **

**_I do have one question for you Pierce. What did the other flag stand for? The red octopus with_ ** **Hydra** _**printed across the bottom. I would think you, as an English teacher, would know a Hydra is a many headed beast with four legs, not a single headed beast with lots of legs. Even if you add the extra heads, it’s still not an octopus.** _

**_You’re an idiot._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_The Saturday is the Dumbest Day for Detention Club_ **


End file.
